The Heist: Monaco Theory Page
Welcome to The Heist: Monaco series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about The Heist: Monaco series. Unconfirmed Theories * Blackbird: Some of the players believe that Blackbird (Samira Yazdi) in this series is the same one who messaged Ashley Faris in High School Story, Book 2. Confirmed Theories * Winter 2018 Release: On November, 26, 2018 PB also confirmed that the book will be coming out in sometime in 2018. * Noble Thief: It is believed that instead of being a regular criminal, our character will be more like Robin Hood (stealing from the rich to give to the poor) or Sly Cooper (a thief who only steals from other criminals). This was confirmed on November 26, 2018 when PB responded to player saying that we can play as a hero or heroine, implying we won't be a villain. This is further confirmed in the first chapter given that you attempt to steal from Barrett Carlisle, a corrupt billionaire. * The Crew: The sneak peek for the driver featured two different characters named Tillie and Fabien. This lead several fans to believe that we will get to personally hand-pick our crew. Pixelberry later confirmed in a blogpost that as the leader, we will be deciding who will be part of our heist crew. * Ocean's Film Franchise Inspiration: It being a heist film, it seems like this book will be taking inspiration from Ocean's movies. Pixelberry confirmed in a live-stream that this series is inspired by the Ocean movies. * Love Interests: It is believed that Eris Huang will be a love interest given that PB usually gives us teasers of them before a new story is released. It is also believed one of our love interests will be a member of law enforcement similar to Carmelita Fox from the Sly Cooper series. Both theories are confirmed, as there are romantic moments with Eris, and one of the love interests is Sonia Alves, a member of the law enforcement. *'Sonia': It is believed that the woman in the cover of the book is Sonia, leading some to believe that she will betray Ansel and potentially become an ally or love interest. This was confirmed in Chapter 15 as you have the option to sleep with her and if her Trust score is high enough, she will betray Ansel and help your crew to escape. *'Villain/Big Bad': Some players believe that a man seen at the beginning of the Royal Wedding sneak peek will be a villain due to finding his smile sinister in appearance. It is also believed that the big bad will be Ansel Crane given that he sold out your crew in for his own personal gain. Ansel is proven to be the big bad given that he tries to hinder your heist attempts at every turn. *'Book As a Standalone': After the in-game confirmation that the driver is a love interest "for the rest of the book" instead of "series" or "story", some players started theorizing that it may turn out to be a one and done book. Alternatively, it was theorized that the drivers are able to betray the crew and/or die at the end of the book and therefore may not return in potential future books. It was later confirmed via Twitter when PB replied if there will be a follow up by stating that the book was meant to be a Standalone Book. Debunked Theories *'Female Lead Story': Judging by the book cover reveal, it is likely that this book will be another female lead only story. However, later that same day (of November 26, 2018) it was confirmed to be a Gender of Choice Lead book, via a responce to a player on Instagram. *'Royal Romance Connection': Due to all of the Choices stories taking place in the same universe, and a major plot point of this story is a royal wedding between Barrett Carlisle and the Princess, it is believed that some cast members from the Royal Romance series may have cameo appearances. This was debunked, as no Royal Romance characters made an appearance at the wedding. *'Fate of the Characters': After the explanation about how the heist score determines the ending of the book was released in-game, players started to believe that in one of the endings, some characters of your crew may die if the heist score is too low. This was debunked, when none of the heist crew members die even when the heist score is too low. *'Possible Betrayal': After Trust points were introduced in Chapter 3, some players also started believing that it is possible that some members of the crew may betray the rest of them if the trust score is too low. This was debunked, when none of the crew members will betray you even when their trust points are too low. *'Change of locations for future books': If the book is successful and becomes a series, given that this one takes place in Monaco... It is possible that future books in this potential series could change locations. At the end of Chapter 16, this book is confirmed to be a standalone book. Category:The Heist: Monaco Category:Theory Pages